Se Mi Pecado
by mel-yug15
Summary: Lo prohibido siempre será lo más tentador para realizar o obtener, a veces la sociedad pone los limites sobre lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal en la sociedad… pero en ese caso esas normas no aplican a su persona porque para él no existen limites y no parara hasta hacer que ese sacerdote sea suyo sin importar el método.
1. Prologo

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Prologo:

Desde el inicio de los tiempos a los humanos se les a enseñado la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, que es bueno y que es malo, sobre Dios y el Diablo… pero pese a tener una noción concreta de esta gran diferencia cada ser viviente es libre de elegir lo que realmente desea creer, a quien adorar y a quien seguir.

El mundo pese a su tiempo de existencia no a cambiado en mucho con respecto a esa orden: donde a los niños pequeños se les enseña que si son buenos irán al cielo mientras que aquellos que hacen maldades tendrán un pase directo al infierno… pero lo curioso es que nadie sabe con exactitud el porque de este orden o porque se dice de esta forma, pero aun así la gran mayoría toma ese contexto como algo real y fiel para seguir al pie de la letra.

Obviamente cada bando tiene una manera física de manifestarse ante sus fieles, donde la palabra del creador es dicha y predicada por los sacerdotes, quienes han dedicado su vida en cuerpo alma a las enseñanzas de Dios en un lugar que ellos denominaron iglesia donde estas personas además de enseñar a sus semejantes igual les brindan apoyo a las familias y en ocasiones cuidan a los niños huérfanos. Por su parte el bando del mal igual posee su propio grupo de adoradores, donde se reúnen a hacer cultos, rituales y sacrificios para ellos los cuales son dirigidos por una persona en especifico que igual juega el rol de guía o sacerdote.

Así mismo y sin que la humanidad lo note a veces los lideres de ambos mandos están de visita en la tierra caminando entre ellos mirando las acciones y siendo mudos espectadores de todos los hechos e igual en otras ocasiones mandan a algún enviado de ellos a vigilar o ayudar en caso de ser necesario.

Aunque también existen sus diversos momentos donde ambos bandos se desafían a diversos duelos o tiene riñas por el choque de ideales o por el mero hecho de buscar probar quien es el mas fuerte o tener la razón.

E igual existían otras veces… muy raras donde esos enfrentamientos ocurrían por otro motivo… un ejemplo de ello era exactamente lo que sentía en esos momentos cierto demonio que observaba fijamente desde las sombras a un sacerdote sonriendo en compañía de unos pequeños. Si… era algo extraño, la personalidad de ese seguidor de Dios lo había cautivado de muchas formas y justo en esos momentos solo tiene un pensamiento claro en su mente, buscaría hacerlo suyo… ¿por qué? porque ese chico no se parecía el resto de la basura que se hacia llamar sacerdote, por lo cual el mismo quería probar y robar esa pureza e inocencia que le rodeaba.

Tal vez para sus semejantes eso se tomaría como una obsesión, pero siendo el príncipe del inframundo nadie le decía que hacer y que no, ya que ni siquiera obedecía las peticiones de su padre… entonces porque eso le habría de detenerle…

Aunque tal vez pronto aprenderá que las cosas no son tan fáciles como el las desea y menos cuando se trata de amor…


	2. Capítulo 1: Sacerdote Amigable

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Sacerdote Amigable

La vida a veces resultaba ser algo simple y monótona para Xanxus, el primer hijo del Rey del mal… era un demonio que de cabello negro corto, ojos rojos, piel morena , cuerpo fornido, alto, con una singular marca de quemadas en su rostro recuerdo de la última batalla en la que había participado contra el cielo… donde le resultado termino en empate donde Dios y Satanás llegaron a una "tregua" de paz por el bien de ambos bandos; debido a su gran participación él consiguió obtener el respeto de los demás ya que por su carácter no era muy aceptado por todos ya que su actitud arrogante y de superioridad no le agradaba a los demás pero todo se olvidó después de la gran guerra, así como también consiguió muchos seguidores y secuaces quienes estaban dispuestos a ayudarle cuando se trataba de ir al mundo de los humanos para atormentarles y jugar con ellos por un rato… pero a veces tanta diversión le aburría y a veces solo gustaba de subir a dar un paseo para observar a los humanos.

Ese día decidió subir un rato a la tierra para buscar algo con que divertirse ya que se encontraba aburrido y sus amigos estaban de cacería. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue disfrazarse escondiendo sus alas, cuernos y cola para asemejarse a los humanos para así poder andar entre ellos sin llamar la atención.

En su andar no encontró nada interesante pensando que ese día también seria una perdida de tiempo o eso pensaba hasta que sus pasos le hicieron chocar con alguien.

Al doblar la esquina alguien que igual estaba distraído en su caminar choco con él, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

\- Basura fíjate por donde vas – le grito enojado mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

\- Lo lamento mucho, es que estaba distraído – escucho que se disculpaba esa persona – deja te ayudo – se ofreció extendiendo su mano para así ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Fastidiado de esa actitud tan cordial, levanto su vista listo para insultar y maldecir a esa pobre alma pero sus palabras se quedaron atorados en su garganta al mirar a los ojos a ese humano, era un chico de cabello castaño alborotado el cual parecía desafiar la gravedad, ojos color chocolate, de piel ligeramente acanelada, el cual en esos momentos usaba un cleriman negro de manga larga con pantalón de satín color negro y zapatos de color café oscuro… pero o que dejo mudo al demonio fue esa sonrisa genuina y la calidez que desprendía ese humano, por lo que solo atino a tomar su mano y aceptar su ayuda.

\- Perdón no me fije en mi andar – se disculpó el castaño.

\- Descuida – indico algo aturdido, notando que sus palabras le hacían sonreír.

\- Bueno nos vemos – le indico mientras retomaba su camino.

 _"Interesante"_ – pensó el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo era guiado por la curiosidad y empezaba a seguir a ese castaño.

Noto para su fastidio que este ingresaba a los terrenos de una iglesia… bueno eso debía ser lógico por las ropas que usaba, noto que caminaba hacia una casa que estaba construida al lado de la capilla, de la cual salían varios menores a recibirle con una sonrisa y corriendo a abrazarle.

Lo observo por un rato, observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, así como sus facciones… definitivamente ese humano era una gran tentación ya que notaba la pureza y calidez que había en su alma, una gran tentación y rareza para cualquier demonio, esa era la clase de humanos que mas gozaban en corromper.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un golpe en la cara, donde fulmino con la mirada al causante notando que era una pelota de plástico y justo en ese momento miraba a 3 de esos mocosos mirándole con sorpresa y miedo, ya que había tomado la esfera y estaba por lanzárselas con fuerza, pero…

\- Lo lamento – escucho que le hablaba, notando que era el mismo castaño – ¿are? no nos había visto antes.

\- Algo así – dijo con fastidio mientras le entregaba la pelota.

\- Gracias y lamento las travesuras de los pequeños – indico de forma apenada el castaño, girándose para entregarle la pelota a los pequeños – sean más cuidadosos y discúlpense – hablo con voz firme.

\- Lo sentimos… - dijeron los 3 pequeños a coro dando una ligera reverencia y girándose rápidamente para ir corriendo con los demás.

\- Basuras… - murmuro fastidiado el pelinegro, pero noto que el castaño seguía mirando a los pequeños jugando.

\- Y que te orillo a ser un esclavo de la iglesia – pregunto de repente el pelinegro notando que el castaño le miraba a ver sorprendido.

\- ¿Esclavo? – pregunto sorprendido – porque lo dice de esa forma

\- De que otra forma verías al hecho de todo a lo que renuncias – dijo divertido – esa basura es un egoísta.

\- Creo que tienes una mala imagen de la iglesia – comento con calma el contrario – y sobre tu pregunta, digamos que mi amor por ayudar al prójimo me guio a convertirme en sacerdote.

\- Aburrido…

\- Bueno tampoco ambiciono a que todos lleguen a pensar de la misma forma que yo – aclaro el castaño – pero al menos con ayudar a estos pequeños me conformo y hacer alguna diferencia con mi entorno.

\- Me matas con tu bondad – dijo con burla el pelinegro.

\- Jeje, perdón… por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Xanxus Di Arcobaleno.

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi – dijo el castaño sonriéndole y estirando su mano.

\- Eres una basura extraña – hablo divertido el pelinegro mientras estrechaba su mano.

\- Jeje… es la primera vez que me dicen eso.

Se quedo una hora más platicando con esa escoria tan peculiar, pero llego un momento donde ya no aguantaba ese ambiente tan puro y tan toxico para él por lo que se marchó, no sin dar un ultimo vistazo a esa iglesia… al parecer había encontrado algo interesante por lo que no se detendría hasta buscar corromper a ese sacerdote ya que seria divertido ver como acabaría después de que el entrara en su vida y cayera en la tentación.


End file.
